מפת ונציה - Jacopo de' Barbari - 1500
מפת ונציה (Jacopo de' Barbari (1460/1470 - 1500 היא אחת המפות העתיקות של העיר. היא הוכנה על אמן תחריטי העץ הגרמני - ג'אקופו ד'ברברי Jacopo de' Barbari - בשנת 1500. היא במצב השתמרות מצויין. אורכה כ-2,16 מטר והיא מוצגת בMuseo Correr בכיכר סן מרקו בונציה. המוזיאון מאפשר גם הצגת 51 תמונות שלה במסגרת פרויקט גוגל (ראו כאן). השוואה מעניינת אפשר לעשות בינה לבין מפת גוגול מהיום (ראו לעיל). פרופ' ראובן בונפיל בהרצאתו במסגרת יום העיון "ויניציה והגטו" שנערך ביום ג' ניסן תשע"ו, ביד בן צבי , הצביע על הדמיון הרב בין שתי המפות, מהם נלמד שלא חל שינוי כמעט במבנה העיר, להוציא את תוספת הגשרים. מפת Jacopo de' Barbari הזז את הסרגל עם העכבר ותוכל לקרוא את התמונה ביתר בהירות - הקשה נוספת ובחירת האופציה תאפשר לראות את המפה ביתר פירוט בצד שמאל למעלה ניתן להבחין ב"מצודה" שח האי שכונה "הגטו החדש" - בו היו מתקני יציקה של מתכות ליצירת תותחים לרפובליקת וונציה. האי נבחר בשנת 1516 להיות "חצר היהודים". * על המפה ומקורה - ויקישיתוף על המפה העבודה המוקדמת ביותר שתועדה שלו (1.345 x 2.818 מטרים, מהשישה בלוקים) הענקים שלו תצלום אווירי חיתוך עץ מרשים "מפת ונציה", עבורו פריבילגיה הוענקה למו"ל שלה בשנת 1500, הקלטה שהעבודה לקחה שלוש שנים. זה שלף בבירור על עבודת סוקרים רבים, אבל היה הישג מרהיב בכל זאת, וגרם התרגשות ניכרת מהרגע הראשון. זה עודכן מאוחר יותר על ידי אחרים כדי לשקף פרויקטי בניין החדש עיקריים במצב שני של ההדפס. מלבד ה 'מפת ונציה' ', הוא הפיק שני חיתוכי עץ אחרים, הן של גברים סאטירים, אשר היו חיתוכי עץ פיגורטיבי הגדול והמרשים ביותר עד כה הפיק, ואשר הקים את המסורת האיטלקית של קנס, גדול, חיתוכי-עץ הבאות עשרות שנים. אלה עשויים גם הופקו לפני 1500; הם מושפעים בבירור במידה רבה על ידי אנדריאה מנטניה. His earliest documented work is his huge (1.345 x 2.818 metres, from six blocks) and impressive woodcut aerial view "Map of Venice", for which a privilege was granted to its publisher in 1500, recording that the work had taken three years. This clearly drew on the work of many surveyors, but was a spectacular feat nonetheless, and caused a considerable stir from the first. It was later updated by others to reflect major new building projects in a second state of the print. Apart from the Map of Venice, he produced two other woodcuts, both of men and satyrs, which were the largest and most impressive figurative woodcuts yet produced, and which established the Italian tradition of fine, large, woodcuts for the following decades. These may have also been produced before 1500; they are clearly strongly influenced by Andrea Mantegna. * הויקיפדיה האנגלית ונציה בגוגול היום thumb|650px|מרכז| אחד ההבדלים הבולטים הוא העדר הגשר ליבשה שנבנה רק במאה ה-19 "החל מינואר 1846 החלו להגיע לעיר הרכבות. אבל רק בשנת 1933, מוסוליני חנך את "גשר החופש" באורך של 4 ק"מ, אשר אפשר חיבור יבשתי בין מסטרה לבין הכיכר הגדולה רומא (Piazzale Roma). במקביל לגשר עוברים צינורות מים, כבלי חשמל וטלפון, אשר התוואי שלהם מסומן בכלונסאות עץ, עליהן שילוט ותאורה בולטת, על מנת למנוע פגיעה מכלי שיט." (הויקיפדיה העברית) כיכר סן מרקו הזז את הסרגל עם העכבר ותוכל לצפות במפה במלואו מיקום הגטו thumb|650px |מרכז| "המצודה" במרכז התמונה בשנת 1500 שימשה למרכז 11 כבשני היתוך נחושת לתותחים לפי Roberta Curiel and Bernard Dov Cooperman, The Venetian Ghetto. האי נקרא "הגטו החדש" נבחר בשנת 1516 להיות "חצר היהודים" תמונות נבחרות * צילומים של מפת חיתוך העץ לא ניתן לצלם בפלש, הדגם נמצא מוחשך. רק חלק מהצילומים יצאו ברורים אך יכולים להמחיש את יופי המפעל 28256579106 f987832855 z.jpg 28186718572 69ae2b763f z.jpg 28186685102 ce10822e33 z.jpg 28009226620 6f9ac8903b z.jpg 27675184413 d3e9d84ee3 z.jpg 27674632704 a6785ecc0e z.jpg קטגוריה:ונציה קטגוריה:גטו ונציה קטגוריה:מפות עתיקות